RotaGirl98
RotaGirl98 is a Youtube vidder. She joined YouTube in August of 2011 but didn't post her first video until November of the same year. Since, RotaGirl98 has accumulated over 400 subscribers and has posted over 60 videos. She is most well-known for being the creator of the Video Editor's Awards. Julia's Vidding Biography Julia is RotaGirl98. She is a fifteen year old girl currently living in Spain, she has an argentine mother and an american father. Aside from vidding, Julia enjoys writing, reading and editing pictures. She hopes to one day study cinematography or psychology. She began vidding after watching Reely 's videos of the popular show called Greek, although her first video wa s actually of the Lying Game. She wanted to edit desperately and searched to find what program other editors were using. Eventually, she discovered it was Vegas Pro. Her father, knowing plenty about computers, showed her that he had the program, since he used to edit family videos using it. He quickly installed it on her computer and she began editing desperately. At first she edited using clips from YouTube, she would look up the fandom she was editing with the words "best moments" after it and download the best videos she could find on YouTube using KeepVid. After a video posted in January of 2012 titled "Damon and Elena Rehab Fan Made Video the Vampire Diaries " She learned from other editors that she should be editing with full episodes, and quickly started doing so. RotaGirl98 continued editing for months afterwards with little to no recognition. Until, xFoxyAmanda11 posted a video offering the promotion of underrated vidders. RotaGirl98 rarely left comments on videos, feeling shy doing so, but she took the opportunity and commented. She was overwhelmed when one of her favorite vidders xFoxyAmanda11 left the following comment on her video "awkward ll matty and jenna ll love lost ll for xfoxyamanda11 (rdb) " "Oh my gosh this was so amazing, I loved how you hit all of the beats so perfectly, wow your editing is incredible really, so perfect! And I love these two so much and you showed all that has happened in their relationship so perfectly ah this whole video is perfection! So beautiful, I love it so much, all the scenes you﻿ chose and voiceovers were perfect! This is fantastic! Thank you so much for this, it's made me so happy ahh thank you so much :D :D I love this!! :D" -xFoxyAmanda11 RotaGirl98 quickly became inspired and began editing rapidly, in the month of August alone she posted over 11 videos. This was also when she started the Video Editor's Awards . After noticing some of her favorite vidders claiming they were leaving YouTube due to a lack of recognition, Julia decided to give them that recognition through an awards show. She got the idea to have people nominate and vote for all their favorite vidders and certain categories. She instantly messaged xFoxyAmanda11 with the idea, and Amanda instantly replied saying she would do anything she could to help. That night, Julia stayed up until 10:00 AM planning the Video Editor's Awards. When she finally went to sleep, she had messaged over 50 popular vidders requesting their help to make the project happen, had made a website and organized all the categories. The Video Editor's Awards of 2012 was a huge success and will return in 2013. Julia feels grateful to the awards, claiming it allowed her to break out of her shy bubble in YouTube and allowed her to become friends with many other vidders in YouTube include xLiesForALiar , TaylorLynn127 , SparksFly221 , etc. Now, she has over 400 subscribers, is part of a number of collab groups and close friends with many other vidders. She also works on the popular facebook pageAmazing YouTube Vidders and collaborates with VidderCon . Fandoms *The Vampire Diaries *New Girl *Teen Wolf *Glee *Awkward *Pretty Little Liars *Friends *Hart of Dixie *The Fosters *Once Upon a Time *Game of Thrones *Harry Potter *Arrow *The Hunger Games *etc. Progress 100 SUBS REACHED 9/27/2012 250 SUBS REACHED 3/29/2013 300 SUBS REACHED 4/22/2013 400 SUBS REACHED 6/16/2013 Contact *YouTube *Personal Tumblr *Humor Tumblr *Fandom Tumblr *Facebook *Collab Group *Collab Group Facebook *Ask.FM *Twitter *Wattpad (for writing) *Video Editor's Awards